


No I don't want to be afraid

by Mery_Berry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coping, Depression, Draco et Harry deviennent proches, Draco veut aider à réparer les dommages collatéraux, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epilogue What Epilogue, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Harry continue d'avoir des cauchemars, Healing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Ils se trouvent une bulle à l'écart des autres, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, POV Harry, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Ron s'éloigne de Harry, Sexual Tension, Short Chapters, Slow Burn, bref beaucoup de premières fois, dortoirs communs, draco cherche la rédemption, draco est persécuté, harry est déprimé, partenaires de potion, super slow burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mery_Berry/pseuds/Mery_Berry
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry s'est terré au square Grimmauld, refusant de mettre le nez dehors. Il s'enfonce dans la dépression, torturé par les conséquences de la bataille et les pertes subies.Il se sent responsable, refuse d'encore affronter le monde.Persuadé par Hermione, il retourne cependant à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Retourner sur les lieux réveille toutes ses angoisses, mais il réalise rapidement qu'il n'est pas le seul à subir un stress post traumatique brutal.Trouvant alors un allié insoupçonné. Un ancien ennemi qui devient ami et semble pouvoir l'aider à aller de l'avant.Les deux garçons que tout opposaient se sentent désormais étrangement proches.Ensemble, ils ont même l'espoir d'arriver à réparer certaines séquelles laissées par la guerre pour apaiser leurs consciences troublées.





	1. Mange !

**Author's Note:**

> Comme tous les jours, Hermione rend visite à Harry pour lui imposer une séance d'étude.  
Tant bien que mal, elle tente de lui tirer la tête hors de l'eau. 
> 
> ________
> 
> (Warning: Je suis dyslexique, je fais de mon mieux pour relire et ne rien laisser, mais je ne suis pas parfaite. Donc si ça vous titille trop, passez votre chemin...)

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Harry n'avait pas mit un pied à l'extérieur depuis la guerre. Enfermé dans la sombre maison de son parrain, le nez encombré par la poussière et sa peau d'ordinaire halée devenue laiteuse à cause du manque de soleil. Sous ses yeux s'étaient creusés de sombres arcs de cercles, trahissant ses insomnies bien trop nombreuses. Les joues creuses résultant d'un manque d'appétit, il avait perdu de sa sublime. Le glorieux garçon qui avait survécut n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Et il pouvait voir le tracas grandir dans les yeux de ses amis à chaque visite imposée.  
Il n'avait plus sourit depuis sa dite victoire contre Voldemort, les commissures rouillées. Ron avait essayé de les faire se relever jusqu'à perdre espoir. Les premières semaines, il se comportait de façon bien trop euphorique autour de Harry, trop pour que cela puisse être crédible. Le garçon venait après tout de perdre un frère et Harry refusait de croire qu'il puisse réellement avoir retrouvé la joie si rapidement. Une comédie pour empêcher l'élu de sombrer dans la dépression. C'était touchant, mais inefficace. Pire, le voir faire tant d'efforts ne faisait que ronger un peu plus le garçon.  
A chaque fois que Harry posait les yeux sur ses amis, il pouvait sentir son coeur se serrer un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine, le prix de la guerre peser sur ses épaules. Tous les sacrifices, les deuils. Ils avaient gagné aux yeux du monde, mais le garçon avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu en retour. Un revers de médaille bien trop lourd à porter. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable, pourtant conscient qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dans cette lutte, un pion sans volonté._Ce n'est pas ta faute._ Hermione ne cessait de lui dire._ Tu n'as pas choisi cette guerre Harry._  
C'était sa destinée, mais il ne supportait plus que son nom soit devenu l'emblème de ce conflit. Célébré dans tous les coins du monde. Lui se voyait tant flatté par le bonheur de la libération que souillé par les pertes. Condamné à rester encore et toujours ce garçon à la cicatrice trop célèbre, étroitement associé au Seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne pourrait jamais tourner cette page de son histoire, jamais devenir autre chose que ce qu'il avait été à cet instant. Quand il l'avait regardé enfin mourir et pourtant l'imprégner plus que jamais. 

Harry passait désormais ses journées vautré dans un canapé du deuxième étage, à contempler le vide, bercé par le silence. Il se perdait en réflexions, revoyait les images de la terrible bataille se rejouer dans sa tête. Tentait de remonter le temps pour comprendre, chercher une faille. Comme pour justifier sa culpabilité, un besoin de trouver un instant dans son histoire où il avait raté et laissé tout ce malheur en découler. Jusqu'à présent il était remonté jusqu'au cimetière, focalisé sur la scène pour y analyser chaque détails contenu dans sa mémoire. Etait-ce cette nuit là qui était devenu l'élément déclencheur ?

Ne dérogeant pas à ses nouvelles habitudes, il s'est une fois de plus perdu dans la rétrospective de son passé, focalisé sur cet instant. Il revoit le corps de Cédric, et le sien entravé à la statue. Le sang sur son bras, celui qui avait permis à Voldemort de revenir. Comment peut-il ne pas se sentir coupable alors que son propre sang avait redonné vie à la plus grande terreur du monde magique ? Fermant les yeux, le garçon soupire, frottant ses tempes. Et si, ce jour là, il avait laissé Cédric prendre seul la coupe ? Est-ce que les choses auraient pu être différentes ? Pourquoi avait-il du aller jusqu'au bout de ce tournoi dont il ne voulait même pas ? Il aurait pu simplement déclarer forfait avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe... Tant pis pour sa fierté. Parce que c'est ce que ça avait été, de la fierté, rien de plus. On lui crachait déjà assez dessus, il ne voulait pas s'imposer l'étiquette de froussard en plus de toutes les autres.  
Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby et même Rogue... Seraient-ils encore en vie ? Harry grogne de frustration. Trop de noms sur cette sinistre liste... _ Putain, putain, putain ! _

Soudain interrompu lorsque des coups se font entendre contre la porte d'entrée, Harry sort de sa torpeur. Se redressant péniblement, le regard sombre, il prend une profonde inspiration avant de quitter le canapé pour aller ouvrir. Il sait très bien qui martèle la porte, parce que ce scénario se répète quotidiennement. Jamais il ne peut rester tranquille dans sa solitude. Et il sait aussi qu'il est inutile de chercher à faire le mort et ignorer l'intrusion. Ils finiraient par forcer la porte s'il se refusait à ouvrir.  
Sans surprise, Harry trouve une tête brune bien familière sur le seuil. Ses longs cheveux indomptables, ses iris noisettes qui brillent d'une réflexion constante. Hermione et sa détermination à ne jamais manquer une visite. Pourtant Harry s'étonne de la trouver seule, regardant derrière son épaule, il s'attendait à y trouver l'habituelle tête rousse. Mais il n'y a personne. 

"Ron ?" 

Le garçon demande simplement, en guise de salutation, limitant chacune de ses paroles à un minimum de mots.  
Ouvrir sa bouche lui demande trop d'efforts dernièrement, parler l'épuise.  
Il ramène ses yeux verts dans ceux de son amie, comme toujours, elle sourit. Un sourire trop forcé qui peine Harry. Elle ne se lasse pas d'essayer, mais il s'insupporte de la voir toujours tenter de garder cette façade. Comme s'il devait encore et toujours être protégé de la vérité, l'élu qu'on prend avec des pincettes. Qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas contrarier ou inquiéter... Celui qui a déjà trop subit que pour qu'on lui en rajoute... Il n'aime pas ce traitement de faveur, ce traitement particulier. Lui qui a toujours désiré être une personne banale parmi les autres. Il serre la mâchoire, son visage comme toujours fermé. 

"Il dormait si bien ce matin, je n'ai pas voulu le réveiller." 

Elle répond en se faufilant à l'intérieur, poussant le garçon pour passer, ses bras chargés de livres. Harry sent l'incertitude dans sa voix malgré le ton léger qu'elle tente de se donner. Il y décèle un mensonge, ou en tout cas une réponse trop évasive qui cache d'autres explications qu'elle lui refuse.  
Silencieusement, il suit la jeune fille qui se dirige déjà vers la cuisine et se dépêche de délester les bouquins sur la grande table dans un soupire soulagé. Harry regarde la pile en laissant s'échapper un soupire. Tout ceci lui parait bien inutile. Hermione s'acharne à ce qu'ils rattrapent leur retard sur leur année manquée, passant leurs examens par hiboux grâce à une permission spéciale. Tout ça pour qu'ils puissent retourner à Poudlard et continuer comme si leur vie n'avait jamais subit de hiatus. Comme s'ils pouvaient oublier si simplement, prétendre et avancer. Harry se sent crispé à la simple vue des livres qui représentent un espoir qu'il ne peut atteindre. Il ne veut pas retourner à Poudlard. Remettre les pieds là où tout s'est terminé, où toute cette horreur s'est déroulée. Il en frisonne rien qu'à l'idée, l'estomac noué et en proie à la nausée. 

"Tu devrais arrêter de venir Hermione." 

Il dit alors froidement à la jeune fille qui lève vers lui un regard noir. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont cette conversation, Harry a déjà essayé de nombreuses fois de lui sortir cette idée de la tête. Mais elle est tenace. Peut-être plus que Ron dont il a sentit la détermination s'épuiser au fil des semaines et qui semble aujourd'hui avoir finalement décidé d'abandonner entièrement la cause. Peut-être qu'il est le plus intelligent des deux, qu'il a enfin réalisé que sauver Harry Potter est voué à l'échec. 

"Ça suffit avec ça. Assied toi Harry." 

Elle répond simplement d'un ton ferme, sans pour autant hausser la voix, prenant elle même place sur l'une des chaises.  
Harry ferme les yeux un instant, inspirant, avant de céder. Il n'a pas la force de lutter, il n'a pas envie de se disputer. Il s'assied face à elle, la fixant un instant tandis qu'elle a déjà saisit un livre pour passer en revue son contenu. 

"Il a abandonné, par vrai ?" 

Il demande abruptement et la brune lève un rapide regard vers lui avant de se replonger dans les pages de l'ouvrage. 

"Non Harry. Il commence à perdre espoir, c'est vrai, mais il n'a pas abandonné."

Elle fini par soupirer, reposant finalement le livre et venant soutenir le regard de son ami. 

"J'avais... juste envie qu'on soit seuls pour une fois. Ça fait longtemps. Et puis, j'avais des choses à faire avant de venir."

Son regard s'assombri, trahit soudain la tristesse qu'elle s'efforce pourtant de toujours cacher. Elle fait tant d'efforts pour donner l'impression qu'elle va bien, mais Harry perçoit enfin un soupçon de vérité. Fronçant les sourcils tandis que la jeune fille tente de se recomposer, chassant la mélancolie de son visage. 

"Quelles choses ?"

Demande alors Harry, souhaitant plus que tout qu'elle puisse enfin se montrer honnête avec lui et lui laisse voir ses failles. Son ton est insistant, inquisiteur.  
Hermione se racle la gorge et se relève subitement, se dirigeant vers la cuisinière pour remplir une bouilloire d'eau et la mettre sur le feu. Il semblerait que ce ne soit qu'une excuse pour lui tourner le dos.

"J'ai... Je suis retourné dans ma rue ce matin. Pour voir mes parents... J'ai vu ma mère. Elle cherchait ses clés de voiture dans son sac." Elle rit doucement comme à l'évocation d'un souvenir tendre. "Son sac a beau ne pas être magique, elle a toujours eut l'art de le rendre encore plus encombré que le mien. Une plaie pour y trouver ses affaires... En farfouillant elle en a renversé la moitié. Je prétendais justement passer à côté. Alors je... Je l'ai aidé à ramasser. C'était la première fois que je la voyais d'aussi près depuis... depuis ce jour là. Elle m'a sourit et m'a dit _merci mademoiselle _... Mademoiselle..." 

La voix d'Hermione se brise, Harry peut la voir baisser la tête. Il entend sa gorge se nouer, sa respiration frémir tandis qu'elle tente de se contrôler. Il se sent presque coupable d'être soulagé d'entendre ce récit triste, de sentir son amie faiblir. Evoquer ses propres pertes, ses propres conséquences. Parce qu'elle cesse enfin de mentir. Et même s'il sent la culpabilité le ronger, Harry à le sentiment de toucher du bout du doigt ce lien qui les unit et qui était devenu bien trop superficiel depuis la guerre. 

"Je suis désolé." 

Il murmure et elle se retourne vers lui. Ses yeux sont humides mais aucune larme n'a coulé. 

"Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute." _ Encore cette phrase... _ "Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable."

Elle s'approche pour poser sa main sur la sienne, mais Harry la retire, détournant son regard.

"Mais je suis coupable Hermione ! Si j'avais pas été le garçon qui a survécut, si je n'étais même jamais né- "

"Oh tais toi avec ça !" Elle le coupe fermement, s'énervant légèrement. " Sans toi le monde aurait été ruiné ! Oui on a tous subit des pertes, mais comparé à ce qui aurait pu arriver... " Elle s'arrête un instant et inspire comme pour se calmer. " Si c'était à recommencer, on accepterait tous de payer à nouveau ce prix." 

Harry se contente de rester muet, baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, il se crispe. Peut-être qu'elle a raison. L'alternative aurait été bien pire, mais le garçon continue de rêver à des possibilités de scénario dont la conclusion leur aurait été à tous plus douce. Il sent alors la main d'Hermione se poser affectueusement contre sa nuque. Comme pour l'apaiser. Il frémit et se crispe au contact.

"Tout ça Harry, ça passera. L'avenir est plein de promesses désormais grâce à toi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à t'auto-flageller comme ça. Tu n'as pas sauvé le monde pour rien. Tu entends ? On a gagné, tu nous as sauvé Harry." 

Elle continue d'un ton désormais plus doux, passant sa main dans la tignasse noir et grasse. Il peut sentir sa voix chargée de chaleur et de bonnes intentions. Il sent tous ses efforts pour le convaincre que ce qui est arrivé était une bonne chose et non l'inverse. Mais il n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

"Pas tous..." 

Souffle le garçon. Et il peut la sentir se tendre. Agacée par son fatalisme et la négativité en lui qu'elle ne parvient pas à supprimer. 

"Tu..." Elle commence à vouloir lutter à nouveau mais renonce. Secouant sa tête. "Si tu allais te doucher Harry ?"

Elle demande simplement, arrêtant là leur conversation. Elle sait bien que ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Le garçon est aussi têtu qu'elle. Elle ne peut qu'espérer qu'il finira par changer ses perspectives. Mais elle comprend aussi qu'elle ne pourra pas forcer cette vision en lui. Harry doit faire ce travail de lui même, peu importe combien elle tente de le rassurer.  
Le garçon hoche la tête avant de se lever sans un mot, se dirigeant comme suggéré vers la salle de bain. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas lavé depuis trois jour. Son état est déplorable. Il n'a même pas quitté son pyjama... Même lui commence à ne plus pouvoir se sentir.  
Il prend aussi cette opportunité pour s'isoler, l'air devenant trop chargé dans la cuisine. Sous la douche chaude, il ferme les yeux, tente de respirer doucement pour se calmer. Pourtant en réalité, il a juste envie d'hurler. Depuis le moment où tout s'est arrêté dans cette cour, il retient ce cri au fond de sa gorge. Et ça le bouffe.

Lorsqu'il revient à la cuisine, les cheveux encore humides et ayant enfilé des vêtements propres, Hermione a terminé de préparer le thé. Il trouve à côté de sa tasse une assiette avec deux toasts tartinés de confitures face à sa chaise et il regarde le petit déjeuner préparé pour lui sans grande conviction. Il ne se rappelle pas de son dernier repas, pourtant il ne ressent aucunement l'envie de manger.  
La jeune fille a quant à elle déjà reprit ses études, le nez dans son livre, sa plume grattant une feuille de papier posé à côté.  
Ses yeux se lèvent vers Harry puis vers l'assiette. 

"Mange. Tu en as besoin." 

Elle le somme en le voyant regarder presque avec dégout les tartines. Harry secoue la tête.

"J'ai pas-"

"MANGE !" 

Le garçon sursaute en entendant son amie perdre de toute évidence patience. Il l'entend rarement hausser ainsi sa voix. Elle le regarde presque avec colère. Mais Harry voit surtout du désespoir dans ses yeux. Et un sentiment qu'il a rarement vu s'afficher sur le visage de la brune. De l'impuissance. Cet air de ne pas trouver de réponses. Parce qu'elle ne sait plus comment le sauver. Harry est un problème qu'elle ne sait pas comment résoudre. Elle qui a pourtant toujours toutes les solutions.  
Face à l'instance de son regard, le garçon s'en sent presque terrifié.

"Ok j'ai compris Harry, tu te sens coupable, tu ne réalises pas à quel point tu as causé plus de bien que de mal, tu es persuadé d'être aussi responsable des incidents malheureux que Voldemort lui même. Je n'arrive pas à t'enlever cette idée de la tête, très bien. Mais si tu veux arranger les choses, alors ne nous force pas à te regarder dépérir. Ne deviens pas un deuil supplémentaire. Tu n'as pas survécu en vain. Ron et moi, on est encore là, et on a besoin de toi. Tu comprends ça ?!"

Sa franchise déconcerte Harry. Mais il en avait besoin. Il hoche silencieusement la tête et lui cède, parce qu'il comprend. Oui, il a comprit cette fois, et les mots d'Hermione ont réveillé quelque chose en lui. Lui qui ne voyait plus de sens à sa vie, qui ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il continuait de respirer. Elle à mit le doigt sur une raison qu'il avait oublié. Cette amitié qui les unit. Malgré la honte que Harry ressent face à eux, il ne veut pas les perdre. Ils sont encore là, tous les trois. C'est un miracle sur lequel il ne peut pas continuer de cracher.  
Attrapant un des toasts, il se force à prendre une première bouchée. Il peut voir un léger sourire soulagé se dessiner sur les lèvres de la brune avant qu'elle ne se plonge à nouveau dans son étude. Le garçon se force lentement à avaler l'entièreté du toast, mais ne peut se résoudre à attaquer le deuxième. Son estomac est s'est après tout drastiquement réduit. Pour l'instant, elle devra se contenter de ce maigre effort. Mais il peut sentir qu'elle considère déjà ce repas à moitié mangé comme une victoire.  
Lorsqu'elle comprend qu'il a terminé, elle pousse un livre vers lui. 

"Maintenant, étudie."

Et il s'exécute sans chercher à encore protester. Ne sachant pas s'il se plie seulement pour satisfaire Hermione, ou s'il commence à entrevoir la possibilité d'accepter d'y retourner. De laisser encore une chance à la vie. Ou tout du moins essayer.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •


	2. Je peux pas...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry a finalement accepté de retourner à Poudlard, mais l'épreuve est plus dure que prévu.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"Sérieusement Harry, enlève ça, c'est ridicule, tout le monde sait que c'est toi !"

Ron lève les yeux ciel face à Harry, entêté à garder sa capuche rabaissée jusqu'au nez. Il voulait initialement se cacher sous sa cape, mais Hermione était parvenue à le convaincre de la laisser rangé dans sa valise. _ Tu ne pourras pas passer l'année entière à te cacher..._ En compensation, il avait décidé de tenter de se faire le plus invisible possible, mais entouré par ses amis bien connus, il était évident qu'il ne trompait personne. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de continuer de refuser d'exposer au grand jour son visage amaigri. Ne sachant plus s'il cherche réellement à se cacher lui ou simplement à cacher le reste du monde grâce à sa vision réduite. Il n'est pas prêt à affronter directement les regards, laisser ses yeux croiser ceux des autres. Il veut se terrer dans un espace clos où seul lui a accès. Se couper de cette foule qui grouille sur le quai. 

"Laisse le Ron !" 

Hermione siffle tout bas, réprimandant son petit ami. Et Harry lui en est reconnaissant. Elle semble respecter son besoin de temps, son envie de fuir. Déjà bien trop soulagée de le voir sur ce quai, elle sait se contenter des petites victoires. Mais le rouquin, lui, se montre impatient. Ne supportant plus de voir son meilleur ami effacé, il force et bouscule dans l'espoir de retrouver celui qu'il a connu. Mais Harry n'est pas sûr que cela puisse arriver un jour. Celui qu'il était jadis est mort en même temps que son Némésis. Littéralement mort... A la réflexion, Harry se dit qu'il a peut-être laissé une part de lui derrière, qu'il n'est pas revenu entier. 

Parmi la foule, il peut déjà entendre les murmures, son nom sur toutes les lèvres. Son coeur s'en accélère et il presse le pas pour entrer dans le train, ne s'arrêtant jamais lorsque quelqu'un tente de l'interpeller. Il panique, il veut se terrer au plus vite. Ses yeux rivés sur le sol, la respiration un peu trop rapide, il finit par enfin atteindre un compartiment vide. Il s'y engouffre, suivi de ses meilleurs amis déroutés par son allure, puis ferme avec hâte la porte.  
Se laissant tomber sur la banquette, contre la fenêtre, il ferme les yeux et expire longuement, tentant de retrouver le contrôle de sa respiration. . _ Tu es à l'abri maintenant . _ Il se rassure, réconforté par l'espace restreint et clos. Loin de la foule qui vibre encore sur la quai. 

"Je ne suis vraiment pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi d'y retourner Hermione."

Il souffle, dirigeant ses yeux verts et paniqués vers elle. Il avait fini par accepter, mais maintenant qu'il est là, il est plus convaincu que jamais que c'était une erreur. Il ne s'en sent pas capable. Pas capable d'être au milieu de ces gens qui ont souffert à cause de lui. De retourner sur les lieux de la bataille probablement hantés de souvenirs. Son regard implore presque la brune, il voudrait qu'elle lui donne sa bénédiction pour abandonner et partir. Mais elle semble toujours aussi déterminée à le trainer jusqu'à Poudlard. A le forcer à reprendre le cours de sa vie.  
Elle prend place face à lui. 

"Tu te trompes Harry, c'est justement une très bonne idée ! En revanche, je n'ai jamais dis que ce serait facile... "

Elle tente de sourire pour le calmer. Cette fois ci, elle ne tend pas sa main pour toucher la sienne. Elle a finit par comprendre que le contact physique brusque trop le garçon. 

"Soit tu y retournes, et tu prends sur toi pour lutter jusqu'à ce que les jours deviennent moins durs, soit tu restes enfermé dans cette sinistre maison et tu te laisses crever. Des deux options, tu as pris la bonne Harry, crois moi."

Harry l'a déjà entendue donner ces arguments des dizaines de fois, mais elle continue pourtant de les lui répéter. Comme pour enfoncer fermement cette idée dans son cerveau. Elle martèle autant de fois que nécessaire. Et comme toujours, Harry acquiesce sans vraiment y croire, mais au moins ça la fait taire.  
Ron, lui, soupire face au défaitisme de son meilleur ami, bien trop maladroit que pour savoir comment y faire face. Il reçoit en retour un regard noir de sa petite amie. Harry les entends ensuite se chamailler à voix basse sans réellement écouter. Son esprit déjà perdu ailleurs, absent. Il contemple ses angoisses et l'idée terrifiante que, d'ici quelques heures, il se tiendra à nouveau dans la cour du château... 

Le trajet se déroule sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Muet, il trouve plus simple de prétendre dormir. Des heures passées les yeux clos à sentir son pouls s'accélérer et résister à l'envie de changer d'avis et de transplaner. Tant pis si ça déchire son corps en milliers de morceaux dû aux mouvements du train. Peut-être même que l'idée le séduit... 

"Harry !" 

Une voix le sort de ses pensées morbides. Finalement, il était peut-être réellement en train de somnoler.  
La main sur son épaule, Hermione le secoue doucement. 

"On est arrivé." 

Il peut sentir l'apréhension dans sa voix, parce qu'elle sait très bien l'impact que cette information risque d'avoir sur son ami. Et elle ne se trompe pas. La gorge de Harry se noue, il ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le quai dont la vision avait l'habitude de gonfler son coeur. Il adorait ce moment à l'époque, celui où il se sentait enfin revenir chez lui. A l'abri et soulagé d'être de retour. Désormais le quai semble le défier, et il peut sentir son corps frémir à sa vue.  
Il tourne son attention vers l'intérieur du compartiment. Ron est déjà à la porte et Hermione attend devant lui. Il peut sentir son envie réprimée de lui tendre la main, il le voit à ses doigts qui s'agitent. Leurs yeux supplient. Ils ont tous les deux peurs de voir Harry disparaître d'une instant à l'autre, si proche du but. 

"Il faut descendre maintenant Harry.... Viens." 

Ron insiste, d'un ton moins agacé que celui qu'il a dernièrement eu l'habitude d'adopter. Peut-être que les réprimandes d'Hermione ont fini par faire effet...  
Harry laisse ses yeux hésiter entre ses amis un instant avant de finalement hocher la tête et se lever. Rabaissant correctement la capuche sur sa tête, il suit leurs jambes qui sont la dernière chose à encore apparaître sous le tissu.  
Aveugle au reste, il respire lourdement mais endure. Cherchant à s'isoler dans sa tête, à ne pas trop penser. Il imagine des paysages dans son esprit, aux horizons dégagés et paisibles. Se déconnectant le temps du trajet et se laissant transporter tel un corps vide dans le carrosse. Il s'enfonce presque dans un état second de léthargie. S'il se vide de toutes émotions, il ne pourra plus angoisser pas vrai ?  
Faux.  
A peine a-t-il mit les pieds dans le cour, ne voyant pourtant que les pavés sous ses pieds, que son coeur commence à galoper.  
Le souffle arrêté, il ose alors lever le regard et se fige instantanément lorsqu'il découvre un monument planté au centre. Construit d'un large décombre de la bataille, l'énorme pierre trône au milieu d'un cercle de feu voué à ne jamais s'éteindre. Sur sa surface sont gravés le nom de tous ceux qui sont tombés pour la liberté ce jour là. Son estomac se noue, prit d'une violente envie de vomir, sa vision devenant bientôt floue. Il ne réalise même pas qu'il a couiné sous le choc.  
Il se sent abominablement petit et fragile face à ce mémorial qui lui fait l'effet d'une lame plantée dans sa poitrine. Ses jambes vacillent et il évite la chute uniquement grâce à Ron qui, le sentant faiblir, passe rapidement une main autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

"Ça va aller Harry." 

Il lui murmure avec compassion, prenant alors sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne, Harry autorise cette fois le contact. Parce qu'il en a foutrement besoin. Il tourne son attention vers son meilleur ami. Il voit son regard presque aussi fragile que le sien. Lui aussi souffre à la vision de ce souvenir. Et pendant un instant Harry se sent moins seul dans ses démons. Il laisse son front retomber sur l'épaule du rouquin qui vient tapoter doucement dans son dos. 

"Ça va aller." 

Il répète, la voix enrouée.  
Harry en a tant besoin, de le sentir le réconforter, de sentir leur peine être partagée. Plus qu'il ne le pensait. C'est la première fois que les deux amis s'effondrent ensemble depuis la guerre. Que Ron lui montre autre chose qu'une fausse jovialité. La sincérité de son meilleur ami lui avait atrocement manqué. Il se soulage à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir comprit à quel point prétendre est inefficace sur lui.  
Et pour une fois, Harry a envie d'y croire. Que oui, ça va aller. 

Il se redresse et quitte les bras de son meilleur ami, découvrant alors une Hermione qui les observe avec un léger sourire. Tendre et ému. Celui qu'elle a l'habitude de porter à chaque fois qu'elle témoigne de leur réconciliation. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas réellement disputés, ils avaient certainement commencés à s'éloigner.  
Ce n'est bien évidemment pas une étreinte qui va tout restaurer et stabiliser leur relation, mais depuis la guerre, ils ont apprit à ne pas être trop avare, sachant apprécier chaque petite victoire. Chaque petit pas.  
Tendant le bras vers Harry, elle offre à son tour du réconfort. Harry ne l'évite pas, s'approchant d'elle jusqu'à laisser le bras de la jeune fille retomber autour de ses épaules. Elle presse légèrement sa main contre son biceps, et Harry y sent de la fierté. Fière de voir qu'il n'a pas encore tourné les talons. Elle l'encourage et, ensemble, ils continuent leur progression jusqu'à pénétrer dans le château. 

Tout le monde se rue vers le grand hall, beaucoup ont déjà prit place. Et lorsque le trio renommé entre, le silence se fait. Rapidement rompu par des murmures qui se transforment en acclamations. Harry s'alerte lorsqu'il entend les applaudissements gonfler, son nom être chanté. Il s'arrête, les yeux grands ouverts de panique. _ Non, non, non, non ! _ Il ne veut pas être célébré. Il ne mérite pas l'attention. Il veut juste disparaître.  
Il tremble, son visage se décompose. Mais caché sous sa capuche, personne ne peut voir à quel point ses traits se tordent d'angoisse. Il a envie de leur hurler de se taire, de ne pas l'applaudir, lui, un garçon responsable de tant de morts. Posant ses mains contre ses oreilles, ses doigts se crispent dans sa chevelure. Son souffle devenant de plus en plus instable, il se recroqueville, crispé.  
Et les clameurs commencent alors à diminuer. Les élèves remarquent doucement son comportement anormal. Il ne réagit pas comme un héro qui fête une victoire. Les murmures reprennent et Harry lève un regard directement vers Hermione. Plantant ses yeux luisants dans les siens. 

"Je peux pas... je peux pas..." 

Sa voix est instable. Il secoue la tête, son coeur bat si fort qu'il lui fait mal. Et ne pouvant pas supporter d'être dans cette salle plus longtemps, avec tous ces regards fixés sur lui, il décide cette fois de fuir malgré les yeux implorants de son amie.  
Reculant d'abord avec hésitation avant de se tourner pour réellement s'encourir. 

"HARRY !" 

Il entend la voix de Ron l'appeler mais ne s'arrête pas, courant à travers les couloirs vides du château, jusqu'à perdre son souffle. Il s'écroule dans un coin isolé, juste derrière une statue. Les larmes roulent contre ses joues, il a la sensation d'avoir oublié comment respirer. Ses yeux observent en hâte le couloir autour de lui. Pour s'assurer qu'il est bien seul. Et il réalise soudain à quel point tout semble être redevenu normal. Les impacts des sorts dans les murs ont disparu, les pierres ont été réparées. Le sang nettoyé... Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Serrant les poings contre son jeans, il hurle la bouche fermée. Mordant sa lèvre jusqu'à sentir un goût métallique contre sa langue.  
Pourquoi diable a-t-il accepté de revenir ici ?  
Il a déjà cessé d'y croire. Cette faible lueur d'espoir que Ron lui avait offert s'est déjà éteinte. Parce qu'il ne voit pas comment, comment il pourrait aller mieux alors que tous ces gens le regardent comme un héros. Comment il pourra endurer chaque jour ce sentiment, celui de ne pas mériter leur admiration. Celui d'être désolé pour toute la misère du monde.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promis, Draco arrive au prochain chapitre !


	3. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry et Draco ont une conversation à coeur ouvert et Harry réalise qu'il n'a pas forcément été un garçon particulièrement ouvert d'esprit.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Après s'être calmé, la respiration plus stable, Harry avait erré dans le château vide. Tout le monde profitait encore du dîner dans la grande salle, célébrait la rentrée. Il pouvait entendre les conversations bruyantes résonner dans les escaliers, des éclats de rire et le tintement enthousiaste des couverts. Tout le monde semblait bien trop heureux d'être de retour. Le brun, lui, contemplait les couloirs restaurés le coeur serré, ignorant les salutations enthousiastes des tableaux qui se réjouissaient à sa vue avant de grogner de son impolitesse.  
Il avait rapidement retrouvé la sortie, marchant désormais d'un pas lent sur un chemin qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses pas qui le guidaient comme par automatisme vers le lac.

S'enfonçant entre les arbres, Harry peut déjà entendre le vent caresser sa surface, un doux clapotis humide et apaisant venant lécher ses oreilles. Il n'y a plus d'échos heureux ici, seulement le silence brisé par les murmures de la nature. La solitude. Ou tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait y trouver...  
Arrivé face à l'étendue d'eau, le garçon se fige en découvrant une autre silhouette. Assis dans l'herbe à contempler le lac, il reconnait sans efforts la chevelure blonde qui se retourne nerveusement en l'entendant approcher. 

"Potter ?!"

"Malfoy ?!"

Leurs exclamations étonnées se mêlent et les deux garçons s'observent en silence. Comme si le temps avait été figé.  
S'il y'a bien un visage que Harry ne pensait jamais revoir dans ces couloirs, c'est bien celui du serpentard. Malgré la pénombre, il remarque d'ailleurs rapidement que celui-ci semble avoir été endommagé. Une marque plus sombre couvrant sa joue droite qui semble légèrement gonflée. Ses yeux semblent également bien trop luisants mais, de là où il se tient, le gryffondor ne pourrait pas affirmer avec certitude que Malfoy était en train de pleurer. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Il finit par demander en fronçant ses sourcils, méfiant. Comme un réflexe, sa main s'est déjà glissée dans la poche de son sweat pour trouver le contact rassurant de sa baguette. Les yeux aciers de son ennemi semblent avoir remarqué, observant la poche avant de remonter vers les iris émeraudes. Ses lèvres laissent échapper un rictus amer. 

"Je te retournes la question Potter. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de célébrer la rentrée avec tous les autres ?"

"Je voulais dire... Qu'est ce que tu fais à Poudlard ?"

Le gryffindor corrige sans prendre la peine d'expliquer pourquoi il n'est pas dans le grand hall. Son regard est glacial et méfiant, le ton de sa voix ne faisant pas preuve de plus de chaleur.  
Le blond se détourne, reportant son attention sur l'eau. Effronté de tourner le dos à celui qui a pourtant clairement la main sur sa baguette et qui aurait toutes les raisons du monde de s'en servir contre lui. 

"Ah." 

Le serpentard souffle, réalisant le vrai sens de la question initiale. Il semble prendre quelques instants pour préparer sa réponse, passant une main dans sa chevelure étrangement mal soignée comparé à ses habitudes. Il hausse les épaules.

"Ma mère tenait à ce que je revienne."

Il s'abstient de donner plus de détails, mais le brun peu le voir poser une main agitée dans l'herbe et ses doigts en torturer quelques brins. 

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas au grand hall ?"

Malfoy relance et Harry lâche un lourd soupire. Pas tant agacé par son insistance, mais plutôt son incapacité à répondre sans perdre sa dignité. Il n'a pas envie d'admettre qu'il a flippé au point de s'enfuir, jusqu'à finir en pleure comme une pauvre chose fragile, recroquevillé derrière une statue, effondré sur le sol froid du château. 

"Ça ne te regarde pas Malfoy !"

Il rétorque alors simplement pour ne pas avoir à se confesser, manquant bien trop d'imagination que pour arriver à improviser un mensonge.  
Un frisson désagréable lui parcourt l'échine lorsqu'il entend le blond ricaner à sa véhémence. Sa mâchoire se crispe tandis qu'il observe ce dernier se relever péniblement pour se tourner à nouveau vers lui. Contre sa baguette, il sent ses doigts se serrer d'eux même, commençant même doucement à la tirer hors de sa poche lorsque le serpentard commet l'affront de s'approcher. 

"Oh relax Potter. Je n'ai pas prévu de t'attaquer.

Il lance avec nonchalance, s'arrêtant seulement à quelques pas du gryffondor. De si près, Harry peut désormais confirmer que le blond semble avoir pleuré et que sa joue est tuméfiée. Vraisemblablement du à un coup. Les yeux de son rival se plissent alors comme pour l'observer et la mine de Harry se renfrogne. 

"Qu'est ce que tu fous ?"

"J'essaie de comprendre puisque tu ne veux pas répondre."

Le blond répond l'air absent en continuant son analyse sur le visage du brun. 

"Qu'est ce qui cloche chez toi ?"

Grogne un Harry probablement trop sur la défensive. Dérouté par l'attitude du serpentard. Il semble calme, presque trop. Son expression est vide et c'est bien la première fois que le brun le voit ainsi. Pas de mépris ni de colère, par même une expression mesquine. Comme si le blond avait été vidé de toute émotion. 

"Il semblerait que ce soit plutôt chez toi que quelque chose cloche..." 

Malfoy fini par noter après avoir observé les yeux rougis et gonflés du brun. Il est évident qu'il a maigri depuis la guerre, bien trop. Son visage est terne et sa peau devenue pâle fait ressortir ses cernes creusées. 

"Je te demande pardon ?!"

Harry s'offusque et Malfoy recule alors de quelques pas, ne voyant plus la nécessité de se tenir aussi proche puisqu'il a observé tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Il lève ses mains pour venir poser un doigt sous chacun de ses yeux, faisant références aux cernes du gryffondor.

"Tu n'es pas supposé dormir comme un bébé maintenant que la guerre est terminée ?"

Il demande et Harry retient un rictus agacé. _ Qu'est ce qui lui prend de soudainement vouloir mener une enquête sur son état ? _ Il hésite même un instant à rebrousser chemin pour s'éviter de subir la présence du blond et son interrogatoire plus longtemps. Pourtant, étrangement, ses pieds ne bougent pas et il finit même pas ouvrir la bouche.

"C'est ce que tout le monde doit penser j'imagine. Mais c'est justement plutôt l'inverse."

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il admet, mais il crache son aveux avec mépris. Offrant sa franchise à contre coeur avec l'espoir que cela suffisse à faire taire le blond trop curieux.  
Ce dernier semble considérer l'information, hochant doucement sa tête toujours aussi inexpressive. Perdu dans une réflexion. 

"Je vois. Tout le monde pense que le grand Potter doit être soulagé et bien heureux d'en avoir fini, mais en réalité il reste torturé et hanté..."

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrent grand, il observe le blond avec confusion. _ Depuis quand est-il devenu aussi perspicace ? Et surtout, depuis quand est-il intéressé par la psychologie du brun ? _ Cette analyse est bien trop déroutante et le gryffondor se sent mal à l'aise de voir sa vulnérabilité s'exposer dans ces yeux d'acier. 

"... Même plus capable de trouver sa place parmi les autres."

Le serpentard termine doucement sa réflexion et Harry sent tous ses muscles se tendre à cette remarque bien trop juste. Il sent ses dents se serrer si fort qu'il aurait presque peur de les casser. Malfoy joue à un jeu bien étrange et il n'en faut pas plus pour que son tempérament cède. Déjà trop à fleur de peau.

"Oui et bien bravo, tu as apparemment tout compris ! J'y ai mis les pieds, ils m'ont applaudit et j'ai flippé. Je me suis barré en courant parce que j'ai paniqué en sentant tous leurs regards sur moi, en entendant leurs acclamations. Ça te va ? T'as ta réponse maintenant, t'es content ?!" 

Il le fusille de ses paroles, sorties incôntrolablement. Ses poings se sont serrés, il a haussé la voix sans même le vouloir. Sa colère résonnant désormais sur la surface de l'eau. Toutefois, il semble incapable de s'arrêter et poursuit dans son élan.

"C'est presque dommage que tu n'ais pas été au grand hall à ce moment là. Je suis certain que tu aurais adoré la scène. Alors vas y Malfoy, ne te prive pas, ris moi au nez, délecte toi de voir le célèbre Harry Potter n'être plus qu'une putain de couille molle."

Le blond a fixé le brun sans broncher durant tout le discours. Figé et surprit par sa perte de contrôle, les yeux écarquillés. Harry s'attendait à le voir sourire, mais le serpentard ne montre aucune satisfaction. Au contraire, il semble mal à l'aise et déglutit avec difficulté, comme s'il tentait d'avaler les mots qu'il vient de se prendre avec violence en pleine tronche. 

"Je..." Il commence timidement. "J'aurais adoré voir ça oui..." 

Il peut sentir le brun se crisper d'avantage, ses iris vertes devenant noires et sa main serrer sa baguette à en avoir les jointures blanches.

"... Fut un temps." 

Il termine, laissant le gryffondor soudain confus. Le blond passe une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux et soupire. Leurs yeux se rencontrent à nouveau et le serpentard semble lire l'étonnement dans ceux de son rival.

"Ne soit pas si étonné Potter. Tu crois que tu es le seul que la guerre a changé ? Nos séquelles ne sont pas les même, mais je sais ce que ça fait d'en avoir. Je porte les miennes aussi."

Harry ricane froidement. Secouant doucement la tête avec consternation. La bouche tordue avec dégout. 

"Oh, tu voudrais que je m'excuse de t'avoir privé de ton tendre seigneur des ténèbres peut-être ?"

De toute évidence il ne comprend pas les paroles du blond, sautant sur des conclusions bien trop simples à faire et pourtant si fausses.  
Le serpentard s'en offusque et son visage cesse enfin d'être vide. Se tordant désormais dans une expression de colère. Il semble presque peiné, ou vexé. Harry a du mal à identifier. Mais clairement, il se sent insulté. 

"Ne sois pas stupide Potter ! Tu crois vraiment que je ne suis pas soulagé que tu l'ais tué ?!" 

Harry ne répond rien, une fois de plus figé par la surprise tandis que c'est au tour du blond de s'échauffer. 

"Par Merlin, je te pensais plus perspicace que ça, mais tu es vraiment idiot en fait. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que je voulais ? Devenir un putain de Mangemort, passer ma vie à son service ?"

Il grogne et secoue la tête. Ses jambes s'agitent, il trépigne et finit par tourner en rond.

"J'ai jamais eu le choix, tu le sais ça ? Ou est-ce que le grand Potter ne peut pas envisager l'idée d'être coincé dans une vie qu'on a pas choisi ? Et par pitié, ne me sort pas à un de tes discours moralisateurs pour me dire qu'on a toujours le choix. Hypocrite est celui qui ose prétendre qu'il aurait lutté même si sa vie et, pire, celle de ceux qui l'aiment était en jeu." 

La question fait l'effet d'une décharge. Le brun est en pleine désillusion. Bien sûr qu'il peut comprendre, mieux que quiconque. Seulement l'idée que Malfoy puisse avoir été lui aussi coincé dans une destiné imposée ne lui avait jamais même effleuré l'esprit. Pour lui, le blond avait toujours semblé perfide et attiré par le mal. Il n'avait jamais mit en doute les motivations qui l'avaient poussé à prendre la marque... Comme toujours, il avait sauté à la conclusion la plus simple et évidente sans se perdre en réflexion. Sans chercher à voir plus loin. Aveuglé par leur rivalité et leur haine.  
Se sentant affreusement coupable de ne jamais avoir prit la peine d'essayer de comprendre le serpentard, d'avoir continué de penser que le garçon puisse regretter la défaite du parti au côté duquel il avait semblé lutté, Harry baisse les yeux vers le bout de ses chaussures.  
Peut-il vraiment accepter l'idée de ressentir de la compassion pour son rival de toujours ? Il se mord la lèvre, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il comprend oui, mais l'idée le déroute. Il a l'impression que toutes ses croyances s'effondrent soudain. Le mur hostile qui était constamment tenu devant Malfoy s'effrite doucement, se révélant n'être qu'un gravelas de mensonges.  
Tout était plus simple lorsqu'il pensait encore que le monde était soit noir, soit blanc. Désormais tout devient trop complexe. _ Malfoy devient complexe. _ Comme si c'était pas déjà suffisamment le bordel dans sa tête... 

"Je... N'avais jamais envisagé ça comme ça."

Il finit par avouer d'un souffle.

"Non bien évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que le méchant Malfoy aurait pu être réticent à l'idée de recevoir la marque ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été ravi de devenir la marionnette de son héro Lord Voldemort ?" 

Il lance avec ironie avant de finalement s'arrêter, passant une main sur son front. Il ferme les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. 

"J'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment laissé place au doute en vérité. J'ai travaillé dur pour garder ma façade après tout."

Il admet finalement. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses failles apparaître aux yeux des autres, encore moins de ceux qui l'observaient avec l'espoir de le voir commettre les atrocités commandées. Ils l'auraient tué sur place, et sa mère avec, s'ils avaient vu sa réticence, son envie de fuir et de rejoindre les rangs d'en face. Malfoy n'avait pas eu le luxe de crier à l'aide, de laisser entrevoir sa recherche d'échappatoire. 

"Je n'ai pas cherché à voir au delà non plus."

Dit alors Harry, reconnaissant son propre manque d'efforts vis à vis du blond. Pourquoi en aurait-il fait après tout ? A l'époque, les choses semblaient si bien établies entre eux. Ennemis mortels, deux opposés parfaits. Un schéma qui semble avoir perdu de son sens.  
Le brun se sent mal à l'aise de cette conversation trop honnête, cet échange trop sincère est bien étrange. Raclant sa gorge, les yeux rivés sur l'herbe, il s'avance alors pour s'approcher de l'eau, dépassant Malfoy en veillant à ne pas passer trop près de lui, il lui tourne le dos. Réalisant alors qu'il tient toujours sa baguette, il hésite un instant à la lâcher.  
Le serpentard ne semble en effet pas avoir prévu de l'attaquer... S'il peine à lui faire subitement confiance, il décide toute de même de laisser tomber sa défensive pour l'instant. Remettant la baguette dans sa poche, il laisse ensuite retomber son bras. Il peut presque entendre un léger soupire reconnaissant s'échapper du blond. 

"Pourquoi toi tu n'es pas allé au grand hall ?"

C'est au tour du gryffondor de poser cette question.

"A ton avis. Tu crois que tu es le seul à vouloir disparaître et ne pas se faire remarquer ? Tout le monde est méfiant, et tout le monde me déteste. Rien que toi, ton premier réflexe en me voyant ça à été d'attraper ta baguette... Ça veut tout dire. Je reste un mangemort, le garçon qui a fait la guerre du mauvais côté. Un criminel que tout le monde préférerait voir mort."

Les mots semblent difficiles dans sa bouche, sa voix peinée de dresser cet auto portrait peu reluisant. Il est vrai que l'image du Malfoy est déplorable et certainement difficile à changer. Le garçon s'est vu tatoué l'étiquette d'ennemi public sur le front, et son bras portant la marque délavée restera un rappel éternel de son passé. Personne ne pourra oublier, et ceux qui pourront pardonner seront sûrement rares. 

"Ton visage ?"

Le gryffondor demande alors. 

"Mon retour à Poudlard à été célébré moins chaleureusement que le tien..."

Le serpentard se contente de répondre avec une amertume dans la voix et Harry peut facilement imaginer la suite de l'histoire.  
Le temps semble flotter. Le silence retombe et le brun peut à nouveau entendre le vent sur la surface de l'eau, dans les feuilles des arbres. La brise est fraîche, elle annonce l'automne. Il ferme les yeux un instant en la sentant caresser son visage. Il inspire les senteurs du lacs, un mélange d'herbe humide, d'écorce et de vase. 

"Je devrais retourner au château."

Il finit par décider. Il ne pourra pas fuir éternellement, rester planté ici toute l'année en attendant qu'elle passe. Il n'a pas le choix... Et retarder l'instant ne le rendra pas moins inévitable.  
Tournant les talons, il commence à s'éloigner. Inclinant la tête en direction du blond qui était resté à le fixer tout ce temps.

"Au revoir Malfoy."

Il dit simplement, la voix privée d'émotions tandis qu'il passe à nouveau près de lui pour commencer à s'enfoncer dans les arbres et reprendre le chemin du château. 

"Potter !"

Le serpentard l'arrête alors d'un éclat de voix. Harry s'immobilise mais ne se tourne pas. Il attend.

"Je... Je voulais juste que tu saches que... Je suis désolé."

La voix de Malfoy semble faible, comme coincée dans sa gorge. Mais le brun parvient à l'entendre malgré tout. Ce mot qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre traverser les lèvres de son rival lui laisse un sentiment étrange et perturbant. Et il se retrouve trop confus que pour pouvoir y répondre. Hochant simplement et maladroitement la tête avant de poursuivre son chemin, laissant le serpentard derrière lui. Il s'empresse de rejoindre le château, les mots se rejouant en boucle dans sa tête. _ Désolé.... . _ Malfoy venait de lui dire qu'il est désolé... Une information qu'il allait sûrement devoir traiter jusqu'à l'aube avant de savoir comment la considérer.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça y'est, Harry et Draco se sont enfin retrouvés huhu. Mais l'évolution de leur relation ne fait que commencer !  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !
> 
> teaser: Dans le prochain chapitre, Harry va recevoir une nouvelle plutôt surprenante... Mais dont je pense personne ne se plaindra.


End file.
